chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Rekindling of the Red
Rekindling of the Red if the fifth game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The next update will be release in the end of August. Information : Rekindling of the Red is inspired by the UE3 Tech demo created by Auril in 2012. What's new Patchnotes for 0.35b * Hm, idk ? Time to make some search. Press N to toggle speedhack. Walkthrough 1. The game starts with a cinematic and small bunch of h-scenes variations. 2. After all these scenes, exit the cavernm follow the road on your right and talk to the man near to the horse at the enter of the city. 3. Go on your steps and follow the left path (With few floor lamp.), you will see a Draeneï working in his "garden", talk to him and enter in the house and interact with the F-Draeneï. 4. You need to find a place for hide yourself after you wake up, go on your right and "interact" in the small place where's the barrels are. Tips : After this scene, you can interact with the Draeneï for a small .. thing 5. Exit the cellar and go to the city you seen before, you must see Jaina. A dialog begin .. and some scenes too. INFORMATION ! A lot of optionnal scenes are available since the last scene, so, i've regrouped them in a table with screenshot. 6 Return to the Draeneï in the cellar and interact with him. Reward : Alexstrasza x Draeneï (1 variation) 7 Leave the cellar, follow the road and go to the lake, talk with the Bloodelf Reward : Alexstrasza x Blood Elf (2 variations) 8 Follow the road, and go to the hill, you must see an Orc and get a scene. Reward : Alexstrasza x Orc (2 variations) 9 Comeback to the city, take the path on your left, go to the bar near to the man behind the desk, open your inventory and use the photo. Turn back, a cellar is near you, now opened, go in. Reward : Troll x Human (2 variations) 10 Leave the cellar, go on your right and enter in the shop you can see on the scren, a small cinematic begin with Trebor, after it, speak with the vendor in the shop, leave it and talk with Trebor. 11 Enter in the house front of you, a bit on your right, go up in the stairway Reward : Draeneï (Solo) (2 variations) 12 Leave the house, one more time on your right ! Go in the house, after the short cinematic, go up the stairs and enter in the second room. Reward : Jennifer x Worgen (2 variations) 13 Return in Jaina house (1 on the screen), a girl would say to you you can't come for the moment, then, go to the second house (2 on the screen), the door is now opened, go up the stairs for a little suprise. Reward : Alexstrasza x Human (Alexander ?) (2 variations) 14 Now, go on the balcony, do your best moves and jump on the balcon' of Jaina, enter in her house. Reward : Jaina x Trebor (2 variations) 15 Go to the port (On the right of the bar), go to the end of it, you must see an Orc and a Human, go near them .. speak to the human after he got bully. 16 As he said, go to the central place of the city, go in the inn, go up the stairs, enter in the first chamber and talk with the Blood Elf. (sorry for the repeat, this is painfull .. thanks the screenshot, hehe) Yeah, i can say it, this is the end of the 0.30 Known bugs Trivia